1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of detaching a sealing member of a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for the purpose of improving manufacturing yield of a light emitting device, a light emitting element that is found to be defective after being mounted on a substrate is detached and then replaced with a non-defective light emitting element (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-349274).